


Back to the Past

by squeallyeel22



Series: Rebellion [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: Takes place between chapter 11 & 12
Series: Rebellion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509752





	Back to the Past

_“Scouting is definitely not your forte Ken,” Leo says, smirking._  
_“LEO!” He gasps._  
_Leo climbs up and joins them in the trees._  
_“Can we go now? We should get back to hq!” Ravi whispers, tucked in next to Hyuk._  
_Leo settles next to Ken, “We can’t. Administration is on the hunt right now. Doyoung said they’ll be able to get us later.”_  
_Hongbin shifted closer to them, “So what now? We just sit here and wait it out?”_  
_“Unless you got a better plan, yes.”_  
_“Duck!” Gasped N as a bright light washes over the tree line before going dark again._  
_“Hey!” Shouts a voice from below._  
_A small flashlight hits Ken’s foot, him looking at Leo in fear._  
_“Hey you! You alright?”_  
_They look down to see a sheriff gazing up at them, “Were y’all in the accident? We found the driver dead but no one else.”_  
_N looked to the road and sure enough, there was the van that they were rescued from a year ago._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
VIXX sit gathered on N and Leo’s beds in their hospital room, still in shock at the hustle and bustle of 2018.  
“Did…did that actually happen?” Ken asks.  
“Yes,” Leo brings his knees to his chest, “We don’t have any injuries. Remember when the accident really happened? Ken, you had a broken leg and hyung broke his arm. So no. We were actually sent back for some reason.”  
“Whatever the reason, should we expect everything to follow that timeline?” Ravi questions.  
“I believe we should,” N adjusted his blanket around his shoulders, “We’re better prepared this time so we should maintain our training while making appearances.”  
They all nod as a nurse comes in to check on them.  
“What are you boys doing out of your beds?”  
“We wanted to be closer together. It’s comforting to us,” Ken smiles sweetly.  
With a shake of her head, she sighs, “Very well but during meal and bed times, you should be in your own beds.”  
“Yes, ma’am,” Hyuk mockingly salutes.  
After she leaves, N turns to Leo, “Leo? You okay?”  
“Yeah,” he blinks, coming back to the conversation, “We should build a bunker. Just in case we don’t feel ready.”  
~~~~~~~~~  
_Eleven Months Later:_

After recovering, VIXX tried their best to pull off the remaining three concerts, but since it had been at least a year they were sent to the future, they mainly forgot most of their choreography. Thankfully, to the rest of the world they were mourning and still recovering, hence the shoddy performances. They did their best though, almost back being back to normal with the last concert. However, once they were back in Korea, they began planning. With N and Leo going into the military, they made sure to leave a list of items they wanted to be placed in the bunker. As 2019 was just beginning, the group began to subtly alert the other idols of what is to come, but most shrug them off.

One day, N and Leo were on break, relaxing in the dorm as the other four were preparing to leave for the mini concert. N looks around at the boys, “I don’t trust today.”  
“What do you mean, hyung?” Ken asks as he’s tying his shoes.  
“Like it doesn’t feel good.”  
Leo shoots up and bounds for the bedroom, returning with his survival backpack over his shoulder, “It’s time.”  
With glances all around, everyone nods at him.  
“Let’s invite some others. Could say we’re having a party,” Hyuk suggests.  
Leo agrees, “Sounds good. Let’s roll out.”  
“Yes, Commander,” N smirks.


End file.
